disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Face Your Fear
"Face Your Fear" is an episode of the animated series Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis After studying hours of horror movies, Doofenshmirtz develops a theory that enlarging small, cute animals into giant beasts will help him take over the Tri-State area. But when he puts his plan into action, he soon realizes it might be too much for him to handle. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb make a giant revolving foam city so they can safely perform skateboarding tricks, and Candace's tour of the Danville Space Laboratory gives her an opportunity for a high-tech bust. Plot The gang is outside, jumping over a fire hydrant with skateboards. Buford decides not to do so, citing the fact that he's been in the emergency room too many times, and the next time, his mom will break all his bones. Baljeet suggests a hydrant made of foam rubber, and Phineas says to Ferb that he can do one better: a whole town on a treadmill made from foam rubber. Baljeet then asks where Perry is, and Isabella asks about what Baljeet asked. Perry climbs into a bathtub at the Flynn-Fletcher House, and the tub rides along the streets as Peter the Panda in a hot tub goes by at an intersection. Arriving at O.W.C.A.'s Plumbing Supply building, Major Monogram, fresh from running into a spiderweb and having the heebie jeebies about having a spider on his body, tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz has a giant cowboy hat in front of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building for the annual Hootenanny, but said Hootenanny is a dignified event, and has no further info because Carl saw a giant bee on the surveillance monitor. The Major asks Carl if there's a spider on him, turning his back revealing a giant tarantula. Meanwhile at the Danville Space Laboratory, Linda, Jeremy, and Candace are taking a tour led by Jeremy's father, Jack Johnson. Candace is surprised that Jack works here, and Jeremy explains he's on a team that makes and manages recognizant satellites, and there were a couple of rovers on Mars earlier this summer that suddenly stopped working. He soon calls her "Your highness," as Stacy told him, which surprises her. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Perry finds Doofenshmirtz cowering in fear outside the lab. He explains he's cowering because long ago at a drive-in theater, he saw a scary movie called Night of the Felis. Just after the movie ended, he decided to make an inator to make things larger. After using it on his cowboy hat and a mouse, he decided to use it on a retired stunt-bat from a bat circus, Derek, to make it easier. But he also remembered he also had a minor fear of bats, and is hiding from him with Norm outside the lair. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, the boys have just created a giant treadmill made entirely out of multicolored foam pieces and props, Foam Town. They skate around it several times, while dodging the obstacles. At the space lab, Candace looks at models our robotically-operated rovers, the Mars rover, the Moonrover, and the Irish Rover. Candace is surprised at the Irish Rover, which had to be tested somewhere for months, but is now getting pictures. Back with Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa approaches her dad and he warns her to get out of the lair as a huge bat is in there. Upon seeing Derek screeching, Vanessa encourages her dad to face his fear, as bats only eat bugs. Doofenshmirtz accepts and goes into the lair, but Derek grabs him in the head with his mouth, much to Vanessa's shock. After being forced by Vanessa to spit her dad out, Derek grabs him and flies out from the building, and Perry follows them in his jetpack to help Doof. Candace sees a global surveillance satellite device, which can look up anything in the world. When Linda suggests it can look down on someone's backyard and see what they're doing, Jeremy thinks Candace's busting obsession will occur, but somehow it doesn't. Doofenshmirtz is still fighting Derek, this time at the Giant Tire Place. He soon realizes this is what it does, fly through hoops. At the space lab cafeteria, Candace and Jeremy were eating lunch when Candace says she's having fun now. She then gets an idea to use the satellite to bring up the footage of the Flynn-Fletcher house and see what the boys did. She does exactly that and sees Foam Town on the screen. Realizing it's an "eye-in-the-sky bust", she gleefully runs off to get Linda. Back home, the kids take a break from skateboarding and go in to have a snack. Above them, Derek flies Doofenshmirtz, who suddenly continuously hits the giant bolt which holds Foam Town up, causing the cogs to loosen making Foam Town roll away. By the time Linda gets to the satellite device, Foam Town is gone and only the kids are there, as usual. Phineas is shocked to see that Foam Town is gone and Buford says that he says it like it doesn't happen every day. Baljeet also says he says it like an angry old prospector, which he stands by. Derek flies Doofenshmirtz to St. Louis and he begs Perry to do something about Derek. Using Doof's -inator, Perry zaps Derek with the inator, causing him to return to normal size and Doofenshmirtz to hang in midair for a while, then fall into a shellfish restaurant. Doofenshmirtz is relieved he no longer is afraid of bats anymore, but when he sees a waitress with some shellfish, he tells her to go away in a very scared manner, while she tells him to stop. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Narrator * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Derek * Tyler Mann as Carl * John Viener as Norm * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Todd Stashwick as Jack Johnson Songs *Foam Town *Irish Rover Goofs *When the camera zooms in on Phineas when he talks to Ferb about the foam city, his ear is outlined in black. *Baljeet does not use a metaphor, he uses a simile. *Before Isabella passes the foam barn, her socks are missing, but when she passes the foam fire hydrant, they are back on her. *Linda's eyebrows are missing when she looks up at the screen and sees the backyard. *When Candace says "This way, Mom", her mouth doesn't move. *After Candace sits down and starts typing, her right arm is superimposed over her hair. *In the first shot of inside the Danville Space Laboratory, Linda, Jack, Candace, and Jeremy are walking together. When the camera zooms in on Linda and Jack, Candace, and Jeremy are missing. *The size of Foamtown is inconsistent throughout the episode. When viewed from above, it's larger than the backyard and can be seen from the front yard. When viewed from the satellite, it's shorter and about the same size as the house. And when viewed from it, it's larger. *In the Disney Channel Australia premiere, the episode is titled 'Face the Fear.' Trivia *The "meanwhile at the Hall of Justice" line from Super Friends is parodied. *The gang's skateboards have the same design as the model surfboards in "What'd I Miss?", the full-size surfboards in "Great Balls of Water" and the rocket surfboards in "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel". International premieres *October 11, 2013 (Family Channel Canada) *November 1, 2013 (Disney XD UK) *January 7, 2014 (Disney Channel Australia) *January 18, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *January 27, 2014 (Disney Channel Brazil & Latin America) *March 16, 2014 (Disney Channel Asia) *April 7, 2014 (Disney XD Italy) *July 21, 2014 (Disney XD Germany) *July 22, 2014 (Disney Channel CEE) *July 31, 2014 (Disney XD Spain) *October 4, 2014 (Disney Channel Portugal) *October 26, 2014 (Disney XD Brazil & Latin American) *October 26, 2014 (RCTI Indonesia) *November 15, 2014 (Disney Channel Spain) *April 20, 2016 (Disney Channel Poland) Gallery Derek the Bat gets Heinz.jpg|Doof and Vanessa battle Derek the bat. Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Halloween productions